The God Celebrates Her Birthday: Nanami Momozono
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: Today, February 20, Nanami Momozono celebrates her birthday. This will be the first year that she has spent it at Mikage Shrine as a human land god with her dear familiars. Celebrate with Nanami on her very special day.


The God Celebrates Her Birthday; Nanami Momozono

Today is Nanami Momozono's birthday and the land god is in high spirits today. Nanami awoke from her sleep with a smile on her face; she looked around her room at the Mikage Shrine, the place she now called home. It seemed like it had been so long since she first met Mr. Mikage in that park on the night she was kicked out of her home. She saved Mr. Mikage from a stray dog and in return, he gave her his powers as a land god along with the shrine to call her home. Upon arriving, Nanami realized that the shrine was inhabited; she met the familiar, a fox yokai named Tomoe and two shrine spirits, Onikiri and Kotetsu. Nanami had now been living in the shrine for two years and she couldn't imagine life without her beloved Tomoe and her friends.

"Oh yeah!" Nanami exclaimed, "Today is my birthday, how cool. I just wish I didn't have to go to school today."

"Nanami, you're going to be late. How long to plan on sleeping?" Tomoe asked through the closed door.

"I'm coming Tomoe." Nanami scrabbled to put together her school bag and change into her uniform. There was a knock on Nanami's door while she fixed her hair. Onikiri and Kotetsu waited outside with a tray of green tea to greet their lady and mistress.

"Good morning Lady Nanami!" The shrine spirits greeted her. "We brought you some green tea."

"Thanks guys but I'll be late." Nanami headed for the front door but her arm was caught.

"Hold it!" Tomoe said. "You're not leaving the shrine without a well balanced meal to begin the day. Sit." Tomoe encouraged. Nanami sat at the breakfast table and was soon joined by Mizuki.

"Good morning Lady Nanami. I hope you slept well."

"Thank you Mizuki. Did you help Tomoe make breakfast today?"

"I sure did." Mizuki smiled warmly. He was suddenly struck in the head by Tomoe's foot. Tomoe angrily stuffed his hands into the opposite sleeves and turned his scowl away from Mizuki. "What was that for Tomoe?"

"It is a familiar's duty not to deceive his lady and mistress you damn snake. Tell Nanami the truth." Tomoe said.

"But I did help a little." Mizuki whined. Tomoe kicked him in the head again, sending him crashing to the floor at Nanami's feet.

"Tomoe, cut it out." Nanami ordered. Sacred word-binding left Tomoe unable to do anything but obey. He silently cursed her for having been subjected to sacred word-binding yet again while Mizuki is made to look like an innocent victim. There was nothing Tomoe hated more than to be scolded by Nanami. "There will be no fighting today. You two need to learn to get along." Nanami took a bite of the delicious breakfast and immediately spat it back out. "Tomoe, what did you do to this?"

"Oh you don't approve?" Tomoe teased. "But I put shitake in it, just how you like it."

"Tomoe, stop doing that!" Nanami ordered. Now Tomoe would stop hiding shitake mushrooms in her food thanks to sacred word-binding.

Tomoe sighed; he felt bad for making Nanami so angry but…his feelings for Nanami were so confusing to him, he couldn't help but to tease her. He didn't know how else to act around her anymore, not with these feelings buzzing around in his head. "At any rate, if you ever expect to make it to school on time, we need to hurry along now." Tomoe said.

"Can I come too Lady Nanami? I want to go to school too." Mizuki begged.

"NO!" Tomoe screamed before Nanami could say a word. "I've already told you multiple times; we can't all leave the shrine unattended. One of us, meaning you snake, needs to stay and watch over the shrine. I accompany Nanami to school and that is the end of it."

Mizuki pouted and rested his chin on his hands. "You're no fun Tomoe." Later that day, Mizuki and the shrine spirits worked very hard to clean the shrine while Tomoe and Nanami were away. Tomoe hid his fox ears and tail with his human disguise and he and Nanami attended their first class of the day. Tomoe had the textbook open on the desk but hid a book about rituals in the binding. Nanami, however, was actively paying attention. During lunch, Nanami's friends, Ami and Kei, came up to her just as Tomoe set out a well prepared lunch.

"Is it true that today is your birthday Nanami?" Kei asked, holding her cellphone up to Nanami's face as if she was waiting to record her answer.

"Um yeah it is." Nanami admitted.

"Oh that's so great, Happy Birthday." Ami gushed. "Are you going to have a party?"

"Well, uh…no not really." Nanami admitted.

"You should totally have a party, don't you think so Ami?" Kei said, clicking more buttons on her cellphone.

"I don't think so." Nanami said.

"Oh come on Nanami, every girl wants a party. What do you say Tomoe? Why don't you plan it?" Kei asked him.

"What are you even talking about?" Ami and Kei were called away by some of their classmates, leaving Tomoe's question to be answered by Nanami. "What's so important about this birth day?"

"Well, it's the day you were born. Humans celebrate with cake and ice cream and presents and things like that. It marks how many years you've been living. This year I will be turning nineteen years old."

"And you wish to celebrate as well?" Tomoe asked.

"Well," Nanami looked down at her desk with sadness in her eyes. "the truth is I haven't celebrated my birthday since…."

"Since?"

"Since my mother passed away." Nanami said. Tomoe was stunned; she was still so strong, even when talking about her mother's death. That was one thing Tomoe admired about Nanami the most; no matter how bad the situation, Nanami always smiled and found the positive side of things. It was also one of the reasons he loved her. "I remember, she used to make me bamboo leaf rice cakes, it was my favorite treat and she made them special just for me on my birthday." A small tear shed from her eye. Tomoe caught her tear and wiped one more from her cheek. Nanami blushed under his touch and her heart beat faster the longer his finger lingered. As the rest of the school day progressed, Tomoe lost himself in his mind. It was clear to him that this birthday thing meant more to Nanami than she wanted to let on. Tomoe was not accustomed to the ways of humans and yokai and gods never celebrated birthdays. He was at a loss as to what to do.

"You sure don't know a thing about human girls do you fox?" Kurama suddenly asked Tomoe. He was followed by his admirers yet again, each of them screaming in delight at the sound of voice.

"What do you mean Tengu?"

"A girl's birthday is a very important day to her. Presents, friends, cake, and pledges of a man's undying love drive a girl crazy on her birthday." Kurama winked at Nanami and grabbed her hand to kiss it tenderly. Tomoe smacked Kurama's hand away and glared at him menacingly.

"Happy Birthday Nanami. I'll give you a little something for your birthday." Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets to his next concert. His fan girls went ballistic at this site and screamed their outrage.

"Wow! Thanks Kurama!" Nanami gushed. Tomoe was far from impressed and knew without a doubt that second ticket would not be used by him.

Later that day when they returned home, Mizuki was again in high spirits. "Lady Nanami, welcome home and Happy Birthday."

"Lady Nanami, how could you not tell us today was your birthday." Kotetsu asked her.

"I'm sorry Kotetsu." Nanami apologized.

"I know Lady Nanami!" Mizuki exclaimed. "Why don't we throw you a birthday party? I'll decorate the shrine and get you a birthday cake with everything. We can even invite anyone you wish. Come on, whaddya say?" Mizuki threw a little wink at Nanami and waited for her answer. Instead of Nanami, Tomoe answered for her.

"Absolutely not. This is a holy shrine, not a party house. End of discussion." Nanami slipped out onto the deck while the boys continued to fight about the party. "I said no and that is the end of it."

"You're so cruel Tomoe. Just think of poor Nanami!" Mizuki brought his arm to his forehead dramatically and cried, "Just think how sad poor Nanami is that you don't love…" His dramatic performance was interrupted by Tomoe's foot into his gut.

"Shut up snake!" Tomoe said. Mizuki curled up on the ground in agony. Tomoe looked around the room for Nanami and could not find her anywhere. Tomoe tried to hide his growing panic; he rushed outside and found Nanami on the porch, staring at the wind-blown trees and the swaying of the grass. Tomoe sat down next to Nanami and they both listened to the sound of the rushing water in the well and the whistling birds in the trees. Nanami sighed and that is when Tomoe realized something was wrong. "What is wrong Nanami?"

"Tomoe, do you think that…for just this one time…we could have a birthday party?" Nanami begged with her eyes as well, Tomoe was completely helpless against Nanami's big brown eyes. He sighed and said, "I suppose so." Nanami thanked him and stood up with excitement.

"Now hold on Nanami." Tomoe stood up as well and halted her excitement. "Nothing too big, do you understand? It's just a little party."

"Whatever you say Tomoe." Nanami was so happy she wrapped her arms around Tomoe without even thinking about it. Tomoe was stunned by how close she got so fast but as he felt the sweet warmth of her body, he pulled her closer and returned her embrace. Tomoe ended the embrace and immediately bossed Mizuki into preparing the shrine for the party. Nanami called Kei and Ami and invited them immediately and Tomoe sent sparks of fox fire out with an invitation to the friends Nanami made in these two short years. Nanami called Kurama as well, who in turn invited three of his brothers to join him. Mizuki managed to get some decorations up around the shrine with the help of Onikiri and Kotetsu.

Tomoe whisked Nanami into the other room and helped her into the same kimono she wore for her kagura dance in what felt like such a short time ago. Tomoe swallowed hard as he ran his fingers through her hair while he put it up for her. He patted some wrinkles out of Nanami's kimono and fixed her sash one last time. "How does it look Tomoe?" She asked.

Tomoe smiled affectionately at her and said, "It looks absolutely stunning. You look beautiful."

Nanami sighed internally and blushed at Tomoe's words. The two of them left the room and answered the front door. Botanmaru and Kurama were the first to arrive. "Let's get this party started." Kurama said.

"Wow you look great Kurama!" Nanami said.

"You look great too Nanami." Kurama winked. He pulled down his sunglasses and grabbed Nanami's hand for a kiss but before he could, Tomoe smacked his arm across Kurama's chest. Tomoe was more than displeased with Kurama but he suddenly saw the last person he wanted to see coming to celebrate Nanami's birthday; Jirou.

"Shinjirou, are you causing trouble already?" Jirou asked. Suirou came out from behind him holding a covered dish.

"Calm down Jirou, this is a party after all." Suirou said. "Oh Ms. Nanami, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you so much Suirou." Botanmaru jumped into Nanami's arms and hugged her very tightly. "Botanmaru, I thought Tengus weren't supposed to hug women." She said stunned.

"It's okay!" Botanmaru insisted. "We're not on the mountain and it's just for your birthday right! So everything is okay!" For Tomoe, everything was far from okay. Tomoe grabbed Mizuki by the ear and dragged him away from the unexpected guests.

"Who the hell invited the Tengu?" Tomoe asked.

"I don't know Tomoe, I didn't invite Kurama."

"And what about him?" Tomoe growled.

"Him who? Who are you talking about Tomoe?" Mizuki asked confused. Tomoe furiously grabbed Mizuki by his kimono and spun him around. He pointed to the very tall Tengu with black hair. He was dressed in a green robe that did not shroud his black wings. He also wore a giant beaded necklace that seemed small compared to Jirou's broad shoulders. "Who is that?"

"That is someone who should not be here. So explain Mizuki, why is he here?"

"I don't know. Maybe Lady Nanami invited him." Mizuki said. Tomoe was shocked by his resolve; how could Nanami do that? There was no way Nanami would invite him, at least that is what Tomoe hoped. Tomoe didn't get the chance to confront Nanami about it because Himemiko of the Swamp and her mortal boyfriend, Kotarou arrived. Himemiko's loyal familiar, Aotake had his arms full of presents.

"Himemiko, you didn't have to get all of that." Nanami said.

"Some of these are from Kotarou of course. It's your birthday after all isn't it Lady Nanami. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you so much Lady Himemiko." Tomoe pointed to the present table for Aotake to set the presents down. Poor Aotake was relieved to have control of his arms once again. Ami and Kei arrived as well with one more present from each of them. The last to arrive was the Dragon King.

"Who the hell invited him?!" Tomoe had enough; there were too many people here that had no right to be. He would not tolerate Nanami's kindness to host these people.

"Calm down Tomoe." Nanami said. "It's good to see you Dragon King."

"I was impressed by your festival awhile back and I'd like to see you throw a birthday party." The Dragon King's sea slugs came swimming up beside him with a small sea gem in each of their mouths. With the arrival of the final guest, the party was in full swing; even Mamoru had transformed into his human form and joined in on the fun. The room was buzzing with laughter and conversation. Nanami wound her way in-between everybody, mingling with as many people as possible. While Nanami chatted with Ami and Kei, Otohiko suddenly burst through the shrine doors in a swirl of wind; typical entrance for a dramatic wind god.

"Nanami dear, I was so hurt to not have received an invitation!" He sobbed. "And after all we've been through together; you truly are heartless aren't you dear?"

"He-she guy? What are you doing here?" Nanami asked.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Otohiko screamed. He took a deep breath, realizing that he had just screamed at a woman and the birthday girl no less. "Nevertheless, I brought you a little present to celebrate the occasion." Otohiko held the gift bag by the handle on his index finger and with the opposite index finger he blew Nanami a big fat kiss. Nanami took the present from him and peeked inside; Otohiko had bought her yet another kimono and Nanami hoped this one wouldn't be two sizes too large like last time. "You really do look fabulous in these darling so I feel you can never have enough of them. Well, I've got to dash, someone is expecting me." He wished Nanami a happy birthday as he flew out the door.

"Well, that was to be expected." Tomoe commented. Meanwhile, Otohiko settled into a nearby tree next to Lord Mikage.

"Well, aren't you at least going to pop your head in and wish the girl a happy birthday Mikage? You are after all the reason she has someone to spend it with." Otohiko said.

"I would like to wish her a happy birthday. But I still can't risk Tomoe seeing me; he's still not ready for that."

"You worry too much." Otohiko said.

The party continued as if Otohiko had never dropped by; Momaru was growing a little impatient seeing Nanami's attention going to so many people. Momaru raced to her side and tugged on her kimono. "Nanami, can I have a piece of cake please?"

"Sure Momaru." Tomoe kicked him in the head again. "Tomoe!" Nanami shouted.

"Get it yourself you damn brat!" Tomoe scolded.

"Yeah Momaru, you're still acting like a stupid baby! Besides, Nanami doesn't have to get you anything because today is her birthday." Mizuki chimed in.

"Both of you leave him alone!" Nanami said. Nanami cut a piece of cake, put it on a plate, and handed it to Momaru. "I don't mind doing things for him, he's like my little boy." She gushed.

"Enough of this already." Tomoe muttered under his breath. "That little brat gets kinder treatment than I do and I'm her familiar." He continued. The party eventually died down and everyone left one by one to return home. Nanami wished them all a pleasant evening and waved them off. When everyone had left, Nanami, her two familiars, Momaru, and the two shrine spirits, sat on the deck, blissfully indulging in sake and enjoying the crisp, cool evening.

"So Nanami, did you have fun with your party?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Thanks Mizuki." Nanami said.

"I almost forgot Lady Nanami," Mizuki said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. "I almost forgot to give you the present I picked out for you." Mizuki smiled enthusiastically and waited for Nanami to open it. Inside, Nanami found a beautiful silver chain with a crystal pendant attached to it. "Do you like it?"

"It's so pretty. Thank you Mizuki."

"You're welcome my lady." Mizuki took one last sip of sake and stood up. "Well, the shrine isn't going to clean itself. Better get started," Mizuki added under his breath, "before I get kicked in the face again by Tomoe."

"Wait Master Mizuki," Kotetsu said.

"Let us help you." Onikiri finished. The three of them disappeared into the shrine and got to work to put the shrine back in godly order. Momaru slept soundly by Nanami's side, exhausted by the long day. Tomoe and Nanami sat in silence for a few moments. Tomoe could suddenly feel his present for Nanami in his hiding spot as if it would burn a hole through his kimono if he did not give it to her.

"I have something for you as well Nanami." Tomoe said, pulling out the present. He set it in front of her and sipped more sake while he waited for her to open it. Tomoe had bought her another beautiful kimono, one that was actually her size; it was purple and decorated with beautiful pictures of cherry blossoms. The hair stick that went with it was also a cherry blossom with purple and yellow streamers hanging from it.

"Tomoe, they're beautiful thank you." Nanami smiled affectionately at Tomoe. "And thank you for today, you helped make this a wonderful birthday."

"You're very welcome Nanami." Tomoe said. Nanami scooted closer to Tomoe and rested her head on his shoulder. Tomoe did not push her away nor did he want to; in that moment, it felt right.

"I will never forget this night. I don't ever want to forget. Everyone was so wonderful and to have all of them come to celebrate with me, is too great for words. Thank you so much Tomoe."

"There is just one more thing Nanami." Tomoe said, swallowing back his nerves.

"What's that? What else could I possibly get?" Nanami asked.

"I wish to…seal the familiar contract with you." Tomoe said. And he leaned in and kissed Nanami right on the lips.


End file.
